Visita inesperada
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Está nevando en el despacho de Roxanne Weasley y ella manda llamar al chico de mantenimiento, para que acabe con el encantamiento. Sin saber que Lysander Scamander se haría pasar por el chico de mantenimiento, solamente para conseguir una cita con ella. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Roxanne Weasley" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Visita inesperada **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Roxanne Weasley" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

Roxanne Weasley suelta un suspiro de cansancio y se deja caer en la silla de su despacho. Papel escritos con tinta negra, se distribuyen por encima de su escritorio. Al igual que varios tinteros vacíos.

La mayoría de los empleados del Ministerio de Magia, están corriendo de un lado hacía el otro, ya que pronto será el nuevo mundial de Quiddich y todos quieren que el campeonato salga según lo planeado. Las medidas de seguridad, el lugar donde los equipos se hospedarán y las diferentes fechas de los partidos, son temas que siguen en discusión.

Los ojos oscuros de Roxanne, vuelan rápidamente por los diferentes papeles que tiene por revisar pero su lectura se ve interrumpida cuando pequeños copos de nieve comienzan a caer. La nieve se acumula en los mechones de su cabello y luego se derrite por completo.

—Carisse, ha comenzado a nevar nuevamente en mi oficina —habla Roxanne a través del comunicador—. Manda a alguien de mantenimiento para que acabe con esto.

Escucha un sonido metálico y después, la voz de Carisse.

—Enseguida, señorita Weasley.

La muchacha se masajea las sienes y conjura un encantamiento para que la temperatura del despacho no descienda con la nevada. Tiene muchos papeles para leer y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

—Soy el chico de mantenimiento —dice una voz masculina, detrás de la puerta del despacho—. Vengo a solucionar el problema de la nieve.

Roxanne abre la puerta con un movimiento de varita.

—Gracias por haber acudido tan rápido —responde Roxanne, intentando ver el rostro del chico que va oculto detrás de una gorra azul—. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y con esta nieve, no puedo hacerlo.

El chico mueve la varita un par de veces pero en vez de terminar con la nieve, hace que la misma aumente en cantidad y grosor.

—Lo siento, señorita Weasley —murmura él—. Me he equivocado de contrahechizo.

—No tiene idea de lo que hace, ¿verdad? —pregunta Roxanne y se pone de pie.

—Yo solo quería verte, Rox.

Roxanne cierra momentáneamente los ojos para no golpear a Lysander Scamander.

—Tú no trabajas en el Ministerio —dice Roxanne como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. De hecho, no trabajas en ningún lado. ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar aquí?

—Le ofrecí un par de galeones al verdadero chico de mantenimiento, para que me prestara por una hora su uniforme y así poder venir a verte —explica Lysander—. Puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando de cumplir mis objetivos se trata.

—Hacerte pasar por un empleado del Ministerio es una falta grave, Lysander. Aunque se trate del chico de mantenimiento —responde Roxanne—. Al menos, termina con el encantamiento de una vez para que deje de nevar.

Lysander se desordena el cabello rubio.

—Los hechizos jamás fueron lo mió pero creo que con un _Finite _es suficiente.

Ella se siente tonta por no haber intentado algo tan simple como el contrahechizo pero ha funcionado, ya no nieva en su despacho y puede continuar revisando aquellos papeles que le traen de cabeza en los últimos días.

—Ha sido una visita inesperada pero has solucionado mi problema —termina diciendo ella.

— ¿Me despides tan rápido, Rox? —pregunta Lysander con una ceja enarcada—. Una vez que te arreglo tus problemas, me despides sin miramientos. ¿No te das cuenta que hieres mis sentimientos?

—El dramatismo no es lo tuyo, Lysander. ¿Me dices que quieres?

Él se acerca a Roxanne y se inclina en dirección a su rostro.

—Quiero que me digas, ¿por qué no aceptaste las flores que te mande el otro día?

—Si tu objetivo es conquistarme, lo estás haciendo muy mal, Lysander —contesta la muchacha—. Si querías llamar mi atención, debiste haberme mandado un ramo de rosas rojas con unos ricos chocolates.

—Puedo compensarlo —dice Lysander—. Esta tarde, tú y yo en una cafetería muggle que conozco y que es estupenda.

—Tengo demasiado trabajo como para estar jugando a los colegiales enamorados. Hazme el favor de retirarte —finaliza con voz tajante—. Hoy salgo a las cuatro. Pásame a buscar a esa hora.

Lysander sale del despacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Roxanne piensa que los preparativos para el mundial de Quiddich pueden esperar pero lo que siente por Lysander Scamander, definitivamente no puede esperar.


End file.
